


I Can Swallow

by aesthalien



Series: Whiskey and Thirium [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Food Kink, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthalien/pseuds/aesthalien
Summary: Hank goes healthy.Connor tries eating.





	I Can Swallow

Connor starts at the bowl of grapes resting on Hank's dining table. Out of habit, he analyzes it, he never could picture grapes being one of Hank's favorite fruits- if he ever ate any. Well, Connor does recall Hank getting into the "healthy mumbo jumbo lifestyle."

 

Only because Connor was telling him about a statistic about such a lifestyle one night around 3 AM; the time Hank normally woke at, signs of insomnia and perhaps reoccurring nightmares Connor presumes.

 

"Connor what are you doing," Hank rolls his eyes as he chops up some carrots, not really asking a question. Really dedicating himself it seems...

 

"I'm just... looking," Connor refrains from using 'big words'.

 

"If you want the grapes you can have some Connor..." Hank hangs on that thought. "Can you eat.. grapes...?" Hank pauses in chopping, "can you eat...?" He lingers on the question.

 

"Well you analyze blood but that's blood it just stays to your tongue so, uh." Hank waves off the question, "nevermind you figure it out."

 

Connor watches him ponder and waits before he decides to answer, enjoying Hank continue to think about the question even though he said he'd give it a rest. "I cant digest anything, but it can sit inside," Hank's head tilts in the direction of his voice, "for undercover investigations and for human events." Connor finishes, his eyes go back to the grapes.

 

"What's the catch?"

 

"I have to throw it up-"

 

"Fucking Christ Connor-"

 

"It's not graphic Hank-"

 

"I mean you still gotta chew the damn thing to get it past your mouth!" Hank turns to him, waving the knife around as he overexaggerates. 

 

"True, but not for all cases-" Connor gets caught off again by Hank's hysteria.

 

"What like a fuckin' grape!?"

 

"Yes, exactly a grape."

 

They both pause.

 

"Well- do it!" Hank gestures as if it's obvious, he always confuses Connor.

 

Connor brings a single grape to his lips and lays it on his tongue. He sees Hank in his peripheral vision watching with distaste and intrigue. Connor visibly swallows, waits a few seconds and then lightly coughs. He coughs a bit harder as he hunches over with his hand to his mouth, and out appears the grape. Connor can already feel its ghost in his throat. 

 

Hank shakes his head as he goes back to chopping, muttering "weirdo."


End file.
